


Hold Me

by justanotherexlover



Series: Lin Beifong x Reader one shots [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender non-specific Reader - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherexlover/pseuds/justanotherexlover
Summary: Lin finally returns home from work, and reassures you about some of your worries about her job.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Reader
Series: Lin Beifong x Reader one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901575
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	Hold Me

You’d been off work for a few hours, sitting on the balcony in you and Lin’s shared apartment, looking up at the sky. With Avatar Korra coming to Republic City also came a lot of problems that took Lin away from you more and more often. She was doing good work, you knew that, but you missed her.

The sound of the door closing made your head perk up, and you stood, smiling brightly at her as you walked into the living room.

“Lin!” You exclaimed, nearly launching yourself into her arms. A small chuckle escaped her lips as her arms wrapped around you, holding you steady.

You pulled away and your eyes searched her face for any injury or stress. You were terrified that one day she’d come home hurt, or worse, not come home at all…

“I’m fine,” She said, easily able to tell what you were doing. She pressed a short kiss to your lips, and you smiled into it. She pulled away completely and began walking to the bedroom, and you followed her.

“How was work?” You asked. Lin shook her head, and you didn’t press her further. You were curious, of course, but you knew she’d tell you in time. You knew some of what had to be bothering her; a lot of the citizens of Republic City blamed her for not catching Amon after he attacked the arena, and you fiercely defended her at every opportunity.

Lin held her arms out and her armor flew off of her, into the open wardrobe. You never got tired of seeing her in her undershirt, her strong arms flexing while she bent the metal of her armor.

“How was your day?” She asked, looking at you. You could see in her eyes that she was tired, and you laid on your bed, patting the open spot next to yourself.

“It was a fairly normal day,” You said lightly, not bothering to tell her about the Equalist protestor you’d passed in the park on your way home. She didn’t need to hear about that. Lin laid on the bed next to you and wrapped an arm around you, pulling you so your head was on her chest. You added, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Lin said, her hand stroking your hair gently. For such a strong woman, her touches could be incredibly gentle when she wanted them to be.

The anxiety that had been on your mind about Lin getting injured returned, and you raised your head, looking into her jade green eyes.

“You’ll always come home, right?” You asked, your eyes flicking down to her lips for just a moment.

“No one could stop me from coming back to you,” She said, and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead. A small sigh of relief left your lips hearing the confidence in her voice, and you laid your head back on her chest.

“I’ve been waiting all day you to hold you,” Lin said, and you could almost hear the small smile in her voice. You hummed in response, finally feeling fully at peace in a way you only could when she was holding you.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come make requests, give feedback, or just chat with me on my tumblr; https://justanotherexlover.tumblr.com/


End file.
